


feelings unknown and you're all alone

by umiyuki



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-04
Updated: 2011-09-04
Packaged: 2017-10-23 09:59:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/249070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/umiyuki/pseuds/umiyuki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She lays her hands between their signs as though if she believes hard enough, it will be not cold stone beneath her fingers but warm skin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	feelings unknown and you're all alone

**Author's Note:**

> For the soundtrack challenge in the second bonus round of the Homestuck Shipping Olympics, based on the soundtrack [here](http://hs-olympics.livejournal.com/9563.html?thread=1459291#t1459291).

  
_(I've liked you for a thousand years, a thousand years)_   


AC: :33 < well  
AC: :33 < i have never told anybody about this not even my moirail  
AC: :33 < heh, actually hes the LAST guy i might tell, he so wouldn’t apurrove X33  
AC: :33 < but yes i have liked somebody for quite some time, but alas he doesnt know it

 

CG: I'M PRETTY SURE SHE'S STILL OBSESSED WITH ME.

 

  
_(told me that I had done alright, and kissed me til the morning light)_   


"Someday," he tells her one night, just before dawn as she lies contented in his arms, "we'll create a new world together, you and I and all our friends. A world where there'll be a word for what we have."  


“I can't wait to see it," she replies. She presses her lips to his and wonders what that word will sound like.

  
_(reach out, touch faith)_   


She paints the signs side by side on the stone floor of the cave, and as they dry her tears splash between them. Again she fails to think of a symbol that could represent what they had shared, something beyond the four quadrants, something higher. _My one, my only, where are you? Why are you gone and I still here?_ She lays her hands between their signs as though if she believes hard enough, it will be not cold stone beneath her fingers but warm skin. Some nights she can see him clear as when he was still with her, can almost feel the heat of his breath. _My dear faithful one,_ he says, _I'm so sorry I had to leave you._ She's not sure if she's beginning to crack or if he is sending her these visions from wherever he is now. _You are so strong,_ he says, and reaches out to touch her cheek. _Please hold on a little while longer. I will return to you, I promise._ And she always replies _I'll wait, I'll wait for you, a thousand sweeps if that's how long it takes._

  
_(and the history books forgot about us)_   


With each passing sweep her body grows more frail, but her faith never wanes even as she ages, her hair and skin growing ashen, her bones carrying her over shorter and shorter distances. When her hands grow gnarled and holding the brush becomes too painful, she paints with her bare fingers soaked in a hundred shades of blood. _A thousand sweeps if that's how long it takes._ She has long since lost track of how many sweeps it has been, and her visions of him come less and less frequently. Still he has not returned and found her, and she has been so lonely, tormented by her memories of him and a vague recollection of someone else, a tiny blue spark that says _you are not alone_ from someplace very far away.

AC: :33 < so, youre saying that maybe i will have to die to get to be with him?

She sees one final vision of him when she feels her consciousness fading for the last time. _My faithful Disciple, you have waited for me for so long. I will return to you soon, when we are both reborn._ Her eyes overflow with tears of joy. _I've missed you so, my truest one. Just knowing that I will see you again makes all the pain worthwhile._ She closes her eyes and waits that little while longer.

  
_(just a holy fool, oh baby, it’s so cruel)_   


 

CG: IT'S A VERY UNFORTUNATE, VERY RED AND VERY UNREQUITED SITUATION I'VE BEEN TRYING TO TIPTOE AROUND FOR A LONG TIME.

 

AC: :33 < maybe i just n33d to let go of the silly infatuation  
AC: :33 < i think its never going to happen honestly


End file.
